1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a molding manufacturing method and apparatus for manufacturing a molding having an end cover portion with a predetermined shape out of a long molding body of thermoplastic material by the extrusion molding, by press forming an end portion of the molding body.
2. Background Art
When the press working (bending) is applied to the end portion of the molding body (molding material) made of thermoplastic material in the ordinary temperature condition without heating or softening the end portion, the bending portion may be damaged or may not be formed into a predetermined bent shape due to the elastic restoring force thereof.
Conventionally, it is therefore normal that the press working (bending) is applied to the end portion of the molding body while heating and softening the end portion by the heating device, so that the molding having the end cover portion with a predetermined shape is manufactured (For example, see Japanese Patent No. 2966315 (pages 2 to 3, FIGS. 1 to 9) and JIII Journal of Technical Disclosure No. 98-6152).
Meanwhile, in the molding manufacturing method of applying the press working to the end portion of the molding body made of thermoplastic material in the condition that such end portion is heated and softened, a decorative surface of the end portion of the molding body is also heated and softened. Therefore, in the molding (molding product) formed of the molding body, there arises a problem that scratches such as unevenness may occur on the decorative surface of the end cover portion or its neighborhood and thus its outward appearance is worsened.
The present invention has been made in view of the above problem. It is an object of the present invention to provide molding manufacturing method and apparatus capable of satisfactorily forming an end portion of a molding body by the press working and thus preventing occurrence of the distortions such as unevenness on the decorative surface of the end cover portion and its neighborhood formed in this manner.